True Love
by OMEGA2
Summary: This is my best fic ever. It starts off with the Digidestined being summoned to the Digital World to fight a new evil. It focuses around T.K. and Kari and ends up being a major Takari. R/R.


Story #3 - Chapter #1 - True Love - FanFiction.net (kjb_omega)

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything 

else for that matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters. 

If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer 

changes will be made as they are brought to my attention.

Three years after the battle with Apocalamon the Digidestined were 

summoned back to the Digital World. It appears a new evil has befallen the 

Digital World and the eight Digidestined are the only ones that are able to 

stop this threat. After Gennai had explained to them that a dark being had 

taken form using Myotismon's mask, which had also changed to cast an 

immense darkness around the new evil menace, the Digidestined broke up 

into four groups of two. In the first group Tai and Matt joined up, in the 

second group Sora and Mimi paired up, the third group consisted of Izzy and 

Joe, finally if you haven't already guessed T.K. and Kari had teamed off.

Once the pairs were made all of them set out in different directions. 

Tai and Matt went North, Sora and Mimi went west, Joe and Izzy went 

South, and T.K. and Kari went East. Each group went in search of their 

digimon for the upcoming battle against this new evil.

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were all able to find their 

digimon rather easily, but T.K. and Kari were a different story. 

Unfortunately, the six Digidestined that had found their digimon partners all 

seemed to be attacked by evil digimon under some sort of spell forcing them 

to attack and since these digimon were attacking in groups the Digidestined 

were all forced to retreat, while T.K. and Kari had no idea that anything was 

going on and were still in search of their digimon.

It's been three days since the Digidestined arrived in the Digital 

World. "Wake up sleepy head.", T.K. slowly opened his eyes and realized 

Kari was standing over him and smiling. Somewhat startled, T.K. fell off the 

log he was sleeping on. "Come on T.K. we should get a move on and see if 

we can find Gatomon and Patamon."

T.K. pulled himself off the ground and said, "Thanks for waking me 

up, but next time could you make sure I'm safely on the ground before you 

wake me up again." "Alright next time I'll make sure your safely fastened 

before I attempt to wake you up for fear that you will inflict further injury to 

yourself." Kari giggled.

The two kept heading on their route without realizing that they were 

being watched by someone. The evil had taken it upon himself to watch T.K. 

and Kari for tactical reasons since he knew the crests of hope and light were 

immensely powerful. However, he had another agenda, it seems that this evil 

had fallen in love with Kari and was plotting of how to make her his.

T.K. and Kari were walking for hours when they suddenly fell into a 

giant hole. The two were knocked unconscious for about half an hour until, 

"Wake up sleepy head." Kari's eyes slowly opened and noticed T.K. looking 

at her. "What happened?" Kari asked a little groggily from the pains and 

aches that she could feel all around her body. "Well it looks like we fell 

down a giant hole." T.K. replied while he was searching for a way out. "And 

it seems as if there's no way out."

A few hours had passed and with fading hope of an escape any time 

soon the two were getting hungry and tired. T.K. found a pack of oreos in 

his backpack and promptly handed them to Kari. She took a few and gave 

the last few to T.K. "I'm sorry Kari." Kari was puzzled by this and asked, 

"for what?" "For not being able to give you more food or being able to get us 

out of this hole. I'm worthless." Kari was so obviously shocked by this 

statement that she was only able to say, "T.K. your not worthless. Don't 

worry we'll get out of here." With that she lied down in his arms and fell 

asleep. T.K. shortly thereafter fell asleep as well, but not after protectively 

making sure that Kari was safely fastened in his arms. The evil being had 

witnessed the whole thing and said to himself, "enjoy it while you can T.K. 

because when I'm through with you I'll make sure you'll never touch her 

again.

The next day the sun shined brightly down into the hole and awoke 

both T.K. and Kari, but the faint sound of a voice calling, "T.K., T.K." also 

awoke them from their sleep. T.K. replied, "down here!" Then all of a 

sudden Patamon flew down into the hole and embraced T.K. "How'd you 

find us Patamon?" asked T.K. "Well I just kept searching until I found you." 

"Patamon did you by chance see Gatomon?" asked Kari. "No unfortunately, 

the last time I saw her was when we split up after being attacked by some 

evil digimon." Kari now looked worried and T.K. knew he had to try to 

make her feel better, so he asked Patamon, "did you see anything like a rope 

that could get us out of here?" "I'll be right back. I think I saw a vine on top." 

And with that Patamon took off. "See our luck is changing already." T.K. 

said in the hope of cheering up Kari. "Grab this." Patamon yelled as he 

lowered the vine into the hole, but as T.K. grabbed the vine to see if it would 

support his and Kari's weight the hole began to collapse. T.K. went to grab 

Kari but she had fallen through a separate hole and he desperately yelled, 

"Kari!!!" as Patamon pulled T.K. up and out of the collapsed hole.

Once T.K. was pulled to safety he started looking for a way to get to 

Kari. Meanwhile, Kari had fallen down a shaft into a dark room with a 

couple of working florescent lights overhead. Once she had opened her eyes 

she looked around the room she was in and saw a figure. She looked closer 

and it was a boy in there with her. She said, "hi I'm Kari. Do you know 

where we are?" The boy replied, "My name is Darren and we're somewhere 

underground, but that's about all I can tell. I fell down another shaft and was 

dragged here by this person wearing a mask calling himself Dark Shadow." 

The two looked at each other for a while until Darren broke the silence by 

saying, "I think I saw a way out of here while I was being dragged her but 

we can't attempt it until we can get out of here. Unfortunately the door is 

locked and I haven't been able to open it yet." Kari responded, "Maybe I can 

try it." Kari took a hair clip out of her hair and fidgeted with the lock until 

finally it gave way. Darren looked at her with admiration and Kari said "lead 

the way." Darren went out of the room followed by Kari and the two walked 

down a long hallway and made twists and turns until he got to a doorway 

and stopped. "Well this is it." The two walked in and Kari once again looked 

around and was surprised, "Gatomon!!!" Kari exclaimed. Gatomon was tied 

up on a table and Kari ran over to her and untied Gatomon. The two were 

very happy to be back together, but Gatomon looked in Darren's direction 

and felt something wrong and disturbing about him yet she couldn't put her 

finger on what it was exactly. "I think that shaft on the ceiling leads to a way 

out, but we should hurry. I'm betting that Dark Shadow has probably figured 

out that we're gone from our cell." They all were quiet for a moment and 

then they all heard, "Kari!" it was T.K. trying to find her. "T.K. we're down 

here!", "Is that you Kari!", "Yes. We're going to attempt to escape." Darren 

reached up and pulled off the vent cover and then lifted Gatomon to the vent 

to see if it was o.k. Once everything was checked out and Gatomon was top 

side with T.K. and Patamon, Darren lifted Kari into the vent shaft but before 

he could get to the vent an evil digimon named Negadramon attacked and 

threw Darren to the other side of the room which consequently caused the 

shaft to cave in behind Kari. Once Kari got to the end of the shaft and to 

T.K., Patamon, as well as Gatomon she told them what happened to Darren.

"We have to go look for him, he risked his life to save me and we 

have to do the same for him." Kari said. "Kari we don't even know where he 

is or how to get to him." replied T.K. "We still have to try T.K.!" "If you 

want to be with him so much Kari, then why don't you just go!" There was 

an awkward silence and then T.K. walked away into the woods. He walked 

until he was out of sight and then thought to himself, "I'm such an idiot. I 

shouldn't of yelled at Kari. I know she only wanted to help her friend, but 

why, why did I blow up like that. Could it be that I'm jealous." Meanwhile, 

Kari thought to herself, "What did I do wrong? Why does T.K. hate me." 

Suddenly T.K. heard a scream. It was Kari and she was scared, really scared. 

T.K. ran with all his strength towards Kari. At the moment when he got to 

Kari he saw a digimon looking right at her and it was Negadramon, but on 

top of Negadramon was a dark person. That person was Dark Shadow. He 

saw that Kari was in danger and all of a sudden Gatomon digivoled into 

Angewomon and Patamon digivolved into Angemon and again into 

MagnaAngemon. However, even with two ultimates strength they weren't 

strong enough to stop Negadramon and were defeated. The two ultimate 

digimon laid on the ground out of strength. Then Dark Shadow ordered 

Negadramon to attack and destroy T.K., yet T.K. wouldn't move. He 

believed that if he allowed Dark Shadow to destroy him then he might not 

hurt Kari in return. Negadramon fired his missiles right at T.K. Before the 

missiles hit him, T.K. was thrown to the ground. Once the cloud of smoke 

cleared Dark Shadow realized what had occurred and exclaimed, "No!!! It 

wasn't suppose to happen this way, T.K. was supposed to be destroyed!!! 

What have I done!!!" Then T.K. picked himself up and looked behind him 

after realizing that he was still alive. He saw Kari laying on the ground, 

lifeless. It then occurred to him that Kari probably saw that T.K. wasn't 

budging and threw him out of the way to save him and in turn sacrificing 

herself. He then ran over to her and held her in his arms. Dark Shadow 

stopped Negadramon from attacking in the hope that T.K. would be able to 

do something to help her. After a while, Dark Shadow believed that T.K.'s 

attempts were futile, but decided to give T.K. a little more time. T.K. was 

looking at a lifeless Kari in his arms, tears streaming down his face and 

dripping onto to Kari's. He felt helpless, but wouldn't give up. He put 

himself together and said in a low yet strong tone, "I love you Kari." and 

with that a beam of yellow light engulfed the two. A few moments later the 

pale color of Kari's face disappeared and she opened her eyes and said, "I 

love you too T.K." Once the words had left her lips an enormous beam of 

pink light once again engulfed the two, but this time spread over the whole 

Digital World. The pink light caused all of the evil digimon attacking the 

other Digidestined as well as Negadramon to disappear into oblivion. The 

light also knocked Dark Shadow to the ground and destroyed the darkened 

mask of Myotismon. Also the two angelic ultimate digimon regained their 

strength. Angewomon flew over to where T.K. and Kari were and said to 

T.K., "Thank you for saving her." T.K. blushed a little. Kari had stood up 

and ran over to where Dark Shadow was and noticed Darren lying on the 

ground. "We have to help him." Kari said. Then MagnaAngemon said, 

"Magna Antidote." After the beams of rainbow colored light had finished 

coming out of his wings Darren opened his eyes and said, "I'm sorry." 

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon reverted back to their Patamon and 

Gatomon forms since they were no longer needed at their ultimate levels.

Sometime later, back at Gennai's house the Digidestined all gathered 

to clean themselves off and eat. Once all of the Digidestined were in their 

robes and sitting around a table and eating a giant feast set out before them 

for the good work that they did. After Gennai felt it was time he stood up 

and walked over to the end of the table where T.K. and Kari were sitting and 

said, "I must thank all of you for your good work. And I must thank you two 

especially for the excellent work." as he looked directly at T.K. and Kari. 

The others were shocked at what they had heard and looked at each other 

and then at T.K. and Kari. Gennai went on, "My apprentice, Darren, had the 

misfortune of coming in contact with Myotismon's mask and it's evil power 

overcame him. That's why I needed you two." "But Gennai, why were all of 

us brought here?" asked Izzy. "Well actually I only meant to bring T.K. and 

Kari here (as he put his hands on their shoulders) I can only guess that the 

rest of you were brought here by a miscalculation." Izzy was confused along 

with the others and asked, "Why did you need T.K. and Kari?" "Well Izzy, I 

needed Kari because only her light could release Darren from the evil power 

of the mask and I needed T.K. because only his hope could release the light 

within Kari." Upon hearing this Kari turned to T.K. and said, "see I told you 

you're not worthless." and then she kissed T.K. passionately on his lips. T.K. 

and Matt looked at each other in astonishment of this kiss. Then a knock 

came from outside the door of the room they were in. It was Darren he came 

inside and said, "I don't mean to bother you but I wanted to say I'm sorry for 

the trouble I caused..." but before he could finished T.K. stopped him and 

said, "It's not your fault. You were under the power of evil, you didn't have 

control of what you were doing." "Thank you. I will leave you to your 

meal."

About an hour or two later the Digidestined all went outside with 

Gennai and Darren to be sent back to the real world. They had all said their 

good-byes except for Kari and Darren. She walked over to him and said, 

"You know it isn't all bad. Today you made a new friend and so did I." and 

with that she kissed him on the cheek and stood with the rest of the group. 

Gennai said, "is everyone ready?" Everyone simultaneously said, "Yes!" 

"Then here we go." A flash of light appeared and the Digidestined all 

vanished. "Master Gennai, will they remember anything that has occured in 

these past few days?" "No Darren, they won't and maybe it's for the better." 

"Too bad that after all that, T.K. and Kari won't be able to remember their 

declaration of love for each other as well as what they experienced." "Yes 

Darren, but I have a feeling they'll figure it out on their own again."

Back in the real world, at the Takaishi residence, Matt and T.K. 

slowly awoke on their couch. They looked at each other but wouldn't say a 

word since they both thought they had a dream and the other would think 

they were crazy. They both went in opposite directions but as T.K. walked 

away he for some reason thought he felt Kari's lips kissing his even though 

he knew that they had never kissed.

Across town Kari awoke on her balcony. She was aching all over her 

body but thought it was probably because she fell asleep on her hard terrace 

without even realizing. She also felt that she had just had a weird dream but 

thought nothing of it, except that she just couldn't get a mental image of T.K. 

out of her mind when all of a sudden the phone rang. She walked over to it 

and answered it, "Hello. Kamiya residence.", "Kari", it was T.K on the other 

end, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Kari's heart was a flutter and 

she said, "I'd love to."

Besides the technicalities I hope you had fun reading this 

story and please review after reading this. Reviews can 

range from good reviews to flames depending upon your 

opinion. New ideas are welcomed if you write any in the 

review box.


End file.
